Cazavampiros
by Elo GoRo
Summary: Shadow es un cazavampiros de élite, pero una noche helada perseguía a una vampiresa adulta y a su pequeña, ¿tendrá el erizo negro la sangre fría de arrebatarle la "vida" a un bebé? ShadAqua Fanfic
1. Capítulo 1: Persecución

**CAZAVAMPIROS**

**ATENCIÓN: Esto es un ShadAqua fanfic, NO ES REAL, Shadow the hedgehog pertenece a SEGA, Aquarius, Channelle, Franc, y la madre de Aquarius me pertenecen. Por favor no dejen comentarios bordes ni a mala idea ok? Gracias.**

**Capítulo I: "Persecución"**

**Era una noche de invierno, todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve pero ni eso era suficiente para detenerla. Tenía que escapar como sea de ese erizo que quería exterminarlas a las dos porque, según su gente, eran demonios, asesinos de gente inocente, lo peor es que él no era el único, todo el mundo pensaba igual, y por eso ellas y todos los demás vampiros fueron y hoy en día son perseguidos y destruidos.**

**Tuvo una idea, dejó a su pequeña en un agujero de un árbol y siguió corriendo, ella sabía que moriría, pero tenía la esperanza de que su perseguidor no encontrara a su hija. "Se fuerte mi niñita" – Pensó para sí y se alejó cada vez más con el cazavampiros pisándole los talones, estaba cansada, pero tenía que hacer todo lo posible para alejarse del escondite de su cachorra.**

**Se paró para luchar, pero estaba débil y al final el erizo negro se hizo con ella y le arrebató la "vida" sin compasión. Una vez clavada la estaca de madera en su pecho se dispuso a quemar sus restos, uno menos, pero él estaba seguro de que llevaba algo en sus brazos, algo que no encontró en ellos cuando la capturó y recordó que la mujer dejó algo en un árbol y fue hasta allí, encontró lo que buscaba, un bebé vampiro, aún no sabe por qué, pero él siempre había sentido cierta repugnancia hacia los bebés vampiro incluso más que a los adultos, la cogió sin ningún cuidado ni delicadeza y la pequeña empezó a llorar y gimotear. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a matar a vampiros pequeños, pero cuando la oyó llorar algo en su interior le dijo que no la matara, apenas hizo caso hasta que vio reflejados el miedo en sus ojos azules lapislázuli, ¿Cómo podía un bebé reflejar esas emociones a tan temprana edad?, quizá sea porque es un vampiro, quien sabe. El caso era que no pudo sacar fuerzas para matarla, así que se la llevó consigo donde él vivía, en una base de cazavampiros al norte del bosque donde se encontraban.**


	2. Capítulo 2: La pequeña eriza celeste

**CAZAVAMPIROS**

**ATENCIÓN: Esto es un ShadAqua fanfic, NO ES REAL, Shadow the hedgehog pertenece a SEGA, Aquarius, Dr. Will, Channelle, Franc, personal de la organización de cazavampiros y la madre de Aquarius me pertenecen. Por favor no dejen comentarios bordes ni a mala idea ok? Gracias.**

**EN EL CAP. ANTERIOR…**

**La madre de Aquarius fue asesinada a manos del cazavampiros Shadow the hedgehog, pero éste no pudo matar a la pequeña eriza así que se la llevó consigo a la base de cazavampiros pensando que podría cuidar de ella sin que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que era la niña…**

**Capítulo II: "La pequeña eriza celeste"**

**Shadow por fin llegó a la base donde él vivía con la eriza en sus brazos, que ahora dormía, pero no sabía cómo ingeniárselas para entrar sin que nadie de la organización se percatara de su presencia. Mientras el erizo negro trazaba un plan, fue descubierto por su colega de misiones, Channelle, era una chica muy simpática, de unos 17 años de color púrpura con los ojos verdes pistacho, a simple vista parece una chica adolescente común, quizá un poco pesada, pero tenía grandes dotes de observación, deducción y habilidades físicas que podrían poner a Shadow en un grave aprieto. **

**-¿qué llevas ahí, Shadow? **

**-umm… nada que interese…**

**-Oh venga muéstrame ¡porfa porfa!**

**Y con esa última petición, Channelle le quitó la pequeña de los brazos y la destapó, dejando ver su piel turquesa, sus pequeñas púas del mismo color pero terminadas con picos del color de sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules, pero hubo una cosa más que Channelle observó, sus pequeños pero afilados colmillitos blancos.**

**La joven se quedó sin palabras, tenía en sus brazos lo que en un futuro cercano sería un vampiro, sacó su pistola de estacas pero Shadow evitó que le disparara a la pequeña arrebatándosela de las manos y protegiéndola con las suyas. **

**- ¡¿Por qué? ¡es una chupasangre Shadow, además está prohibido traerlos a la base! ¡¿Tu sabes en el lío en el que te puedes meter por esto? ¡Te despedirán si te descubren!**

**- Channelle por favor no grites tanto, tú has sido mi compañera de misiones desde que ingresamos en esta organización, y además eres mi amiga, ¿Me vas a delatar?**

**- N-no pero… de todas formas no la puedes mantener siempre escondida, y tampoco te la puedes llevar a las misiones… Y no puedes hacerte cargo tú solo de ella… Y…**

**- Por eso necesito tu ayuda Channelle…**

**- ¡De eso ni hablar!¡No me vas a involucrar en esto!**

**- ¿Por favor?**

**Entonces Shadow puso ojitos tiernos a Channelle, y al final aceptó ayudar a Shadow. Juntos trazaron un plan de entrada: Channelle distraería a los guardias de seguridad del exterior del edificio mientras Shadow saltaba y entraba por la ventana de su habitación, podría haber usado su chaos control pero lo habrían detectado los sensores de energía y eso le habría llevado a un interrogatorio.**

**Una vez dentro, acomodó a la eriza en la cama, su habitación era medianamente grande, tipo apartamento, con baño y cocina incluidos. Shadow le hizo una señal a Channelle para que dejara de distraer al personal y ella también entró y se dirigió rápidamente a los aposentos de Shadow.**

**- Bueno, supongo que lo más difícil pasó…**

**En ese momento, la pequeña empezó a llorar, Shadow se puso nervioso por hacerla callar, la mecía, le cantaba, incluso comprobó que no tuviera el pañal sucio, pero hiciera lo que hiciese, la pequeña no callaba, es más, lloraba más fuerte y Shadow temía que llorase por hambre, estaba desesperado porque no sabía cómo conseguir sangre para ella.**

**- ¿Y si probamos con leche normal?**

**- ¿Tú crees que le gustará? A los únicos vampiros que más o menos les gusta la comida de los seres vivos son los vampiros purasangres. De todas formas, ¿cómo conseguimos leche caliente y un biberón?**

**- Tranquilo, ya iré yo a por todo lo necesario, tú quédate aquí e intenta tranquilizar a la niña como puedas ¿vale? Volveré enseguida.**

**Al cabo de un rato Channelle volvió con todo lo necesario para alimentar a la pequeña, además de un par de juguetes, ropa, y cosas varias que se necesitan para criar a un bebé. Una vez preparado el biberón, Shadow se lo dio a Aquarius, con las manos temblorosas, temía que no le gustase y se pusiera a llorar otra vez, pero para su sorpresa, la eriza lo aceptó y se lo bebió casi de un trago.**

**- Joder, tenía hambre la niña…**

**- Ya ves, parece que le gusta… Supongo que es purasangre aunque no sé si debería estar tranquila por ello.**

**- creo que deberíamos llevarla al doctor Will, él sabe mucho de vampiros y quizá nos pueda aconsejar ¿no?**

**- Pero él trabaja para el jefe, la mataría en un segundo con alguno de sus potingues, y luego se lo diría a Franc y te echaría, si no te condenan a la ejecución**

**- No, yo conozco al profesor muy bien, y el no haría eso, además solo trabaja aquí porque tiene la oportunidad de estudiar criaturas míticas como los vampiros, aunque últimamente no le han dejado seguir con sus investigaciones seguro que se pondrá muy contento cuando vea a la pequeña.**

**Shadow y Channelle llevaron de incógnito a la vampiresa al laboratorio del profesor Will…**

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Capítulo 3: Verdades y Tópicos falsos

**CAZAVAMPIROS**

**ATENCIÓN: Esto es un ShadAqua fanfic, NO ES REAL, Shadow the hedgehog pertenece a SEGA, Aquarius, Dr. Will, Channelle, Franc, personal de la organización de cazavampiros y la madre de Aquarius me pertenecen. Por favor no dejen comentarios bordes ni a mala idea ok? Gracias.**

**EN EL CAP. ANTERIOR…**

**Shadow y Channelle decidieron llevar a la pequeña con el profesor/doctor Will para obtener algo de información sobre los vampiros y sobre cómo cuidarla, pero cómo reaccionará el profesor?...**

**Capítulo III: "Verdades y tópicos falsos"**

**El profesor Will era un erizo mayor, de color marrón claro y con las púas un poco revueltas, siempre llevaba su bata blanca de científico y en general, tenía aspecto de bonachón, Shadow, Channelle y la pequeña vampiresa se encontraban en su laboratorio.**

**- Bueno, bueno, ¿pero a quién tenemos aquí?, Shadow, hace tiempo que no te pasas a verme, ¡me tienes abandonado! – Dijo el profesor entre risas – Channelle, madre mía, cada día estas más guapa, ¿cómo lo haces? – le dijo a Channelle dándole un abrazo. **

**- hola profesor, le traemos una cosilla, pero antes de enseñárselo debe prometerme que no se lo dirá a nadie, ni siquiera al jefe – le dijo Shadow muy serio.**

**- Ummm… depende, ¿me dará trabajo en el laboratorio? – le dijo el profesor al joven erizo.**

**- Muy posiblemente, y si sale todo bien se lo seguirá dando por mucho tiempo – le dijo Shadow tentadoramente, ya que los últimos meses no tuvo nada en especial en lo que trabajar.**

**- Hehe, bueno veré lo que puedo hacer, si es interesante no abriré la boca no más que para comer – Shadow esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y destapó a la pequeña, el profesor Will parecía un poco decepcionado.**

**- Es un simple bebé, Shadow esto no tiene ningún misterio, ¿por qué insistes en que no se lo diga a nadie? **

**- Nada es lo que parece ser, y tú más que nadie deberías saberlo – con eso levantó suavemente el labio superior para desvelar la encía sin dientes de la pequeña, sólo tenía salidos los colmillos blancos y extremadamente afilados, el profesor no daba crédito a lo que veía.**

**- Es un vampiro… - Dijo asombrado.**

**- Mejor que eso, es una cría de vampiro purasangre, para que la investigues desde el principio de su existencia, y también podrías aconsejarnos sobre cómo cuidarla – le dijo Shadow dándole a la pequeña para que la cogiera.**

**- ¿y la madre? – le preguntó al cazavampiros sin dejar de mirar al bebé. Shadow echó la vista hacia el suelo muy serio rascándose la cabeza.**

**- Entiendo, hiciste tu trabajo – dijo el anciano acariciando a la celeste en la tripa, ésta le cogió la mano, se la llevó a la boca y mordió un dedo del profesor - ¡AY! – apartó la mano y se miró el pequeño agujero que comenzó a sangrar - ¡Eso duele muchacha!**

**- ¡Profesor! ¡le ha mordido! – Dijo Channelle horrorizada.**

**- No pasa nada Channelle, si algo aprendí con mis investigaciones de cuando entré aquí es que los vampiros purasangre no producen veneno, sólo matan.**

**- Heh, menos mal. – dijo Channelle con un deje de ironía.**

**- ¿Por qué no producen veneno los purasangre? – preguntó Shadow**

**- Por la permanencia de la sangre pura, en un principio sólo existían una raza de vampiros, que convivían con los seres vivos como si fueran uno más, ya que podían comer alimentos normales y apenas sentían sed de sangre. Pero a medida que la ciencia avanzó, se empezaron a hacer experimentos con los vampiros hasta que se creó una "variedad"…**

**- Osea, que los vampiros chupasangres que normalmente matamos son un experimento… - Dijo Channelle**

**- El que se creó en los principios de la Edad Media sí, todos los demás son víctimas del veneno de lo que ahora se llama "vampiro común" – contestó el profesor.**

**- Entonces, ¿ella no nos matará cuando sea mayor? – Preguntó Channelle esperanzada.**

**- Si no le damos motivos para hacerlo, no – le contestó Shadow.**

**- Exacto Shadow, ahora si me permitís le voy a hacer unas pruebas, si os queréis quedar…**

**- no, tenemos que irnos, seguramente los demás se preguntarán dónde nos hemos metido – le dijo Shadow – nos pasaremos por el despacho de Franc y luego volveremos para ver cómo van las pruebas.**

**El profesor asintió y metió a la pequeña a una gran cámara de escáner de cristal, ella se pegó al cristal, mirando a Shadow con una cara de lástima y haciendo pucheros, Shadow se quiso quedar pero Channelle le cogió de brazo y tiró de él hasta la puerta.**

**- Luego volvemos Shadow, si no vamos ahora al despacho de Franc, dará el cante.**

**Los dos salieron del laboratorio y se dirigieron al despacho del jefe.**

**CONTINUARÁ… **


End file.
